Interview sur Furuba par les lecteurs
by Queen of the four elements
Summary: On ne sait pas quel genre de kestions vous pouvez poser... ;p XD
1. annonce

Les amis j'ai eu une idée! Pourquoi vous ne posez pas des questions aux personnages de Fruits Basket???  
  
En faites, j'ai eu cette idée en lisant un fanfic en anglais et je me suis dit: Pourquoi je ne ferais pas la même chose mais pour nos lecteurs de langue française???  
  
Alors envoyé vos questions à lady_love_mangas@hotmail.com et ils vous réponderont avec plaisir et ne vous gêné pas pour poser vos questions, vous pouvez demander N'IMPORTE QUOI!!!!!!! (XD je me lance dans toute une aventure, ils vont poser pleins de questions bizarres!!!!!)  
  
Envoyez beaucoup de questions et à chaque semaine, j'essayerais de mettre les réponses aux questions envoyées (J'espère qu'elle seront nombreuses...u.u')  
  
J'attends vos questions...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
J'attends toujours...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
J'ATTENDS TOUJOURS VOS QUESTIONS!!!!!!!! 8-O 


	2. round no 1

Et oui, je pense que sa a eu un bon impact sur les gens, allez les timides regardez l'odace des certaines de ces questions!!!XD Je dois vous dire que sa ma géné BEAUCOUP demander ces questions aux personnages surtout a Haru ki est devenu Black tout de suite après que je lui ai posé la kestion et il ma répondu kan il a vu que je faisais pitié a l'hopital et que ctait pas de ma faute sil y a des gens comme sa...  
  
Message no 1:  
  
je tiens à préciser tt de suite que je suis une yaoiste en puissance :prnrnHaru,  
  
tu te retrouve sur une île déserte avec Kyo et Yuki, yuki est complètement dans  
  
les vappes et toi tu as une envie soudaine, est-ce que ut tentes qd mm avec  
  
kyo?rnrnkyo:oh mamma mia mais c koi c'te question?!  
  
Réponse no 1:  
  
Je pense pas. Déjà que quand il pousse ses cris hystériques pour un rien dans la maison sa m'énerve alors savoir que c'est moi qui le fait crier comme sa je pense que je vais le regretter toute ma vie et s'il se laisse pas faire, il va aussi commencer a crier pour un rien et dire que je suis dérangé alors je ne vais pas le supporter...Non, voila ma réponse. Je vais attendre que Yuki se réveille et j'assome Kyo avec une noix de coco pour pas kil crie que je suis un malade et tout le tralala d'un hystérique chat de gouttière  
  
Kyo: ARRÊTE DE DIRE PARTOUT QUE JE SUIS INSUPPORTABLE!!!  
  
Haru: Je vous l'avais dit, il crit pour un rien...-.-'  
  
Message no 2:  
  
Black Haru: Attends avant de commencer...Melusine2, j'espère que tu sais que ta mort approche a grands pas, elle avance vers toi avec les bottes de 7 lieues du géant...  
  
Queen: Euh...d'accord j'espère qu'elle a une bonne cachette, Black Haru fait très très mal...:''''(  
  
C'est une bonne idée! voilà mes questions:rnayame est il déjà sortit avec une  
  
fille?rnshigure est il réellement un pervers?rnBisou à l'autrice et aux perso!  
  
Réponse no2:  
  
Merci je sais que j'ai de bonnes idées jamais de mauvaises seulement quelques bonnes idées ki sont défectueuses ^^.   
  
Ayamé: JE TIENS À RÉPONDRE MOI MÊME!!!!! (Queen: euh...d'accord...) ET OUI JE SUIS DÉJÀ SORTI AVEC UNE FILLE! Ma mère m'emmenait toujours avec elle kan elle allait chez le coiffeur et au centre commercial...(Queen: pa-té-ti-que...-.-') MAIS AUSSI JE SUIS SORTI AVEC TOHRU!!!!^o^(Queen: Dégage tu fais pitié...)  
  
Bon maintenant c Shiguré: Bin moi je considère quelqu'un de pervers celui ki fait les choses ki pense ou ki essaye de les faire ou ki regarde du porno  
  
Kyo: Il est entrain de prendre exemple sur lui pour expliquer sa définition...Azerty(), c'est un pervers pur-sang, un professionel alors attention a lui si vous êtes seule avec lui la nuit et même le jour!!!!  
  
Shiguré: Écoutez pas cet idiot de chat il ne sait pas ce kil dit! Venez au contraire je serais ravi de vous recevoir!  
  
Yuki: Pour une fois je suis accord avec cet idiot de kyo...  
  
Kyo: ARRÊTEZ!!!!!! VOUS ARRÊTEZ PAS DE M'EMMERDER!!!!  
  
Queen: Bon apres ces révélations chocs nous vous quittons et attendons toujours pour d'autres questions et oubliez pas...NE VOUS GÉNEZ PAS (XD je me lance encore dans le trouble!!!! non meme si, continuez sa mamuse et les persos aussi!! Mais ne pensez pas ke je suis maso jaime pas vraiment souffrir et je hais les hopitals a cause des docteurs ;) :'( 


	3. round no 2

Allo eh oui c encore moi! Je mets les réponses très vite, non? Alors voila et merci aux lecteurs (surtout les lectrices!) et aux poseurs de kestions!  
  
ROUND NO2  
  
Message no1:  
  
Melusine2  
  
merci pour la réponse question à kyo maintenant:rnrnpuisque haru veut pas de toi  
  
sur l'ile déserte est-ce qu'une nuit folle avec Hatori te tenterait ou alors  
  
avec yuki ou mieux avec ayame! (ça fo que j'en fasse une fic un KyoxAyame  
  
*baveuh!* revieweuses: finit d'abord ta KyoxMomiji et ta KyoxRitsu!rnrnmel: oui  
  
bon d'accord j'y vais... *se met devant son clavier et cherche  
  
l'inspiration...*rnrnrnps à l'autrice: c t une excellente idée je m'éclate comme  
  
une dingue (t'avais remarqué nan? :p )  
  
Réponse no1:  
  
kyo: MAIS T'AI COMPLÉTEMENT SONNÉE!!!! Je suis pas comme Shiguré moi! Hatori me fait trop peur et il va faire pleins de commentaires sur mon corps, que je suis trop si, que je suis trop sa...ET YUKI??? T'AS PAS ENCORE COMPRIS QUE JE HAIS CE MAUDIT RAT D'ÉGOUT!!! ET AYAMÉ?!!! ENCORE MOINS!!!! Il est trop...COLLANT!!!!! et il me fait peur...ET COMMENT TU AS OSÉ ÉCRIRE UN FF AVEC MOMIJI, CE NABO HYSTÉRIQUE ET TAPETTE (momiji: ouin..snif...kyo me dit des méchancetées!) ET RITSU ENCORE PIRE JE NE LE SUPPORTE PAS!!! JE NE SUPPORTE PERSONNE ALORS ESSAYE PAS!! TOUT LE MONDE M'ENNERVE ET AYAMÉ C LE PIRE DE TOUS ET -  
  
Queen: ok Kyo arrête de chialer! On passe a un autre message...(scuse melusine, il pleut aujourd'hui et kyo est de mauvais poils...)  
  
Message no 2:   
  
Azerty()  
  
Coucou Queen et les perso!rnAlors, questions à yuki et Kyo:rnVous ne seriez pas  
  
fou amoureux l'un de l'autre par hasard mais tellement con et maladroit pour  
  
vous battre sans arrêt?*rn Yuki ne serait il pas par hasard un gros pervers en  
  
réalité, vu qu'il a vécu + longtps que les autres avec Shig's? ça ne  
  
m'étonnerais pas, il est trop sage!Je t'envie Queen de pouvoir discuter avec les  
  
perso§ Sois gentille et fais leurs un gros méga smack de ma part  
  
STP!rnBisournP.S:Haru a t'il déja eu des fantasmes sur Yuki?  
  
Réponse no2:  
  
Yuki et kyo: MAIS T'AI COMPLÉTEMENT FOLLE!! TU TE TIENS TROP AVEC AYAMÉ!!!!  
  
Yuki: Comment sa si je suis un gros pervers???Shiguré n'a aucune influence sur moi.(Queen: ouais, c sa...c ceux que tout le monde dit quand leur pose cette question...) Vous souvenez vous de la définition de Shiguré???(shiguré: je me suis bcp creusé la tête pour pondre cette réponse et j'en suis assez fier...)Et bien, moi je ne cache pas des choses porno sous mon lit comme lui (c pour sa quil a sa chambre en bordel, il ne veut pas kon les trouve ou carrément kon rentre dans sa chambre!!!(ayamé: il y a peut-être une danseuse nue cachée sous son lit aussi, il faut que j'ailles vérifier et aussi voir son niveau de professionalisme...-Queen: vous faites peur vous deux...o.O)  
  
Haru: Euh je ne pense pas...mais pourkoi on me pose tout les fois ces questions??? Moi même je ne comprends pas pourkoi j'ai dit sa kil était mon premier amour...c la créatrice ki doit avoir pété un cable en jouant trop a ces jeux vidéos...c encore un mystère cette phrase la, on en comprend pas encore le sens...à lala!!!!!  
  
Et voila les réponses a vos kestions!!! Ils étaient tous un peu fatigués aujourd'hui, kyo les a tenu réveiller toute la nuit (kyo: T'ES OBLIGÉE DE RACONTER SA?!!!!)Eh voila sa recommence! mais sa ne mempêche pas de capoter sur lui (*.* il est tellement bô...tellement sexy...tellement...MIGNON!!!)  
  
À une autre fois!!! 


	4. Round no3

Pas bcp de choses a dire seulement kil y a une folle aux mille et unes personalités(je ne vise personne bien sur!) ki posent tellement de questions ke je suis toute pardu a cause delle!!!!  
  
ROUND NO3  
  
Message no1:  
  
Melusine2  
  
lol je plains un peu ce cher Kyo qui est tombé pour l'instant sur deux filles  
  
qui adorent le yaoi ^^ enfin autre question:rnrnMomiji, combien paierais-tu pour  
  
voir Kyo faire un strip-tease?rnrnrnShigure,Kyo, vou voulez bien venir faire les  
  
danseurs qui sortent du gateau pour mon anniversaire?rnrnHaru, j'adore les  
  
vaches tu veux pas venir faire ma peluche?rnrnAyame, est-ce que je peux faire ma  
  
robe de mariée ds ta boutique?rnrnHatori, est-ce que tu veux bien etre mon  
  
médecin traitant?rnrnvoilà c à peu près tt ^^ (comment ça je suis une perverse  
  
et une obsédé? Qui vous a si bien renseigné? nyark nyark)  
  
Réponse no1:   
  
Momiji: Mais j'ai pas besoin de le payer bien sur!! J'ai juste a imaginer un plan machiavélique pour que Tohru tombe dessus et attendre kil se retransforme! En faite, c koi un strip-tease???^^  
  
Queen: Demande a Ayamé...  
  
Shiguré: Désolé, écoute je serais ravi de faire ça pour toi mais c seulement Akito ki décide et je pense kil veut ke je le fasse seulement pour lui!!!!  
  
Kyo: MAIS T'ES COMPLÉTEMENT MALADE!!!!TU LIS TU BIEN FRUITS BASKET?!! TU SAUTES TU DES PAGES?!! TU PENSES VRAIMENT QUE JE VAIS FAIRE ÇA?!!!!! EN PLUS POUR UNE FILLE QUI - PAF!!!!!  
  
Yuki: Ferme la!...tu gosses, tas juste a dire non!  
  
Haru: Écoute, je ne suis pas un jouet...ok je suis seulement le jouet d'Akito mais de personne d'autre!!!Et aussi j'ai pas envie de me faire empailler...sa doit faire très mal et surtout que c'est Akito ki voudra le faire et pour son plaisir, je serais encore vivant quand il va me vider...  
  
Queen: Akito, je te déteste!!!Comment tu oses faire ça!!!!  
  
Ayamé: MAIS BIEN SÛR QUE TU PEUX VENIR FAIRE TA ROBE CHEZ MOI!!!! C'EST TU UN DE TES FANTASMES?!!!!ah oui c vrai, toi tu es une fille...mais je serais ravi de la faire!J'espère pour toi que tu as trouvé un moyen pour venir la chercher dans notre monde parce que je ne fais pas de livraison et que la poste inter-dimensionelle est très cher...  
  
Hatori: Non je ne veux pas être ton médecin c tu assez clair?!! T'es pas une Soma si tu ne t'es pas encore rendu compte...  
  
Queen: Hatori ne sois pas si glacial, ce n'est qu'un fan en délire...  
  
Message no 2:   
  
somilia, jenfia et kynia (cette personne n'est surtout pas la personne visée)  
  
somilia-kesse ke kyo à fait pour les garder réveiller toute la nuit ( là je  
  
précise je pense croche...comme dhab!)rnjenfia-bon ta fic est bonne mais moi je  
  
trouve ke tu détourne les questions car oui pour moi les perso sont sont tous  
  
yaoi! bon c pas grave je sais que t'aime pas vraiment sa mais c pas grave t fine  
  
pareille et pour tout te dire moi j'ai pas de question mais juste une niaiseuse  
  
à vendre si kelkun la veut...ici je parle de somilia...non c pas sa bon j,espère  
  
ke tu a bientôt fini les coments de mon agenda...scuse c con mais tu te connecte  
  
jamis kand je suis là donc je te passent tout les messages ke je dois te  
  
dirernsomilia- moi j'ai une question ( pas de but comme d'hab!)pourquoi  
  
librairie raffin est-elle aussi retarder! non pas sa bon bin je voulais savoir  
  
pourquoi est-ce ke kyo est si hystérique? shiguré et ayamé toujours aussi con et  
  
pervers? hatori si glacial( c pas juste de la faute à kana je suis sur (il sorte  
  
leur mangas très vite! jenfia-pas cette kana là  
  
-)_(-'  
  
))pourquoi momiji est-il hyper actif?rnjenfia-est-ce que hatori c que le rialin  
  
sa existe( pour momiji!)est-ce que hatori accepterais de sortir avec momiji( je  
  
les trouve kawai ensemble!)?rnkynia-je crois kon en mets beaucoup!rnjenfia-BIN  
  
ELLE VA DEVOIR RÉPONDRE À TOUTES LES QUESTIONS!C POUR SA KELLE ÉCRIT CETTE  
  
NIAISERIE!rnsomilia-ouais! bon jen ai une autre moi!pourquoi est-ce que hiro est  
  
pas encore apparu je veux le voir! et pourquoi tu dit que ritsu est un gars sur  
  
des sites professionnel g vu ke ritsu c une fille moi? bof explique moi sa pis  
  
aussi pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde dans les mangas trouve yuki beau moi je  
  
trouve kil ressemble à un trou de cul de coq ( je ne doit pas offenser haru  
  
alors je me mets à insulter kureno * akito se met à me courrir après avec une  
  
hache* woh ya de koi ki peux pas être vrai dans se que je vien de dire akito  
  
peut pas courrir alors c ki ki veut me tuer?)rnjenfia-on sen fou un peu bo alors  
  
on attend avec une très grande impatiece ke  
  
tu  
  
mette la suite pour savoir kelle niaiserie tu va mettrernkynia-...mais moi aussi  
  
g une kestion pour didirnsomilia- bin alors dit là pourquoi tu te tais  
  
toi?kynia-jenfia ma baillonner pour ke je ne dise rien mais ctè pas moi kelle  
  
voualit faire c ke tu té échapper et kelle y tenait...bon ma question est est-ce  
  
que akito est fif? car moi je trouve sa étrange kil arde kureno pour lui tout  
  
seul il veut pas kil recontre ki ke se soit sa pis il a piké une crise de  
  
jalousie avec kana(pas l'édition je précise!) et hatori il veut garde pour lui  
  
tout les garson pis il bats toutes les fille pourquoi?rnsomilia- bin je crois ke  
  
c tout pis avec sa je crois que tu va avoir assez de questions pour bin des  
  
chapitre alors amuse toirnjenfia- est-ce que tu en vue x encore des questions  
  
car sa nous amuse de ten dire plein...j'aime te faire travailler! /sevillaugh   
  
bon alors dit nous en des nouvelles car on aime bin te poser des kestions conne!  
  
Réponse no 2:   
  
Kyo a seulement crier toute la nuit parce que...C confidentiel...NE PENSE PAS CROCHE C SEULEMENT KE SI JE LE DIS, KYO VA ROMPRE NOS FIANÇAILLES!!  
  
Tout le monde: VOUS ÊTES FIANÇÉS?!!!!!  
  
Queen: Mais bien sûr, c pas écrit dans le mange?!! La manga-ka a du oublier de le préciser...  
  
kyo: SOMILIA, JENFIA ET LAUTRE!!!! ARRÊTEZ DE PENSER CROCHE JE VOIS LA BULLE KI SE FORME EN HAUT DE VOTRE TÊTE KI VOUS SERT POUR CHIER!!!!  
  
Queen: KYO TA GUEULE!!ON INSULTE PAS MES AMIES TU LE SAIS!!! Et oui, j'ai fini les comments dans ton agenda, sa ma pris 2 heures mais ctait coooollll...~.~ZzZzZzZz(jai fini a 1h30 du mat...)  
  
Kyo est hystérique à cause de...quoi...a bon je ne le savais pas...scuse mais sa aussi c confidentiel, sa pourrait jouer dans la réputation de kyo...(ne le dite a personne ke je vous lai dit mais c a cause kil...  
  
Kyo: VA TU ARRETEZ!!!!  
  
Queen: HHHHAAAAAAA!!! AU SECOURS!!!! Bouh...pove moi...ah merci Momiji pour le mouchoir...ne te met pas a pleurer toi aussi, allez viens ici...POUF!!!! oups scuse tu veux une carotte?  
  
Momiji: Kyo ne la frappe pas tu sais bien ke c po de sa faute si les filles sont si perverses de nos jours...  
  
Kyo: MAIS KAN MEME IL FAUT QUE JE ME DÉFOULE SUR KELKUN DES FOIS!!!  
  
Ayamé et Shiguré: Je pense que tu devrais meme pas poser la kestion toi! T'es aussi perverse et conne que nous!!!  
  
Queen: Oh je crois ke tu les as frustré som, tant fait pas, je crois kils sont dans leur ''semaine"...O.o  
  
Hatori: Pourquoi je suis aussi glacial??? T'as juste a continuer a acheter furuba!Je vais kan meme pas gacher le punch seulement parce quil y en a une ki ne peut pas attendre!!!  
  
Queen: euh...je pense kil est un peu faché...  
  
Momiji: Je suis hyper actif parce que ma mère était tellement devenu folle qu'elle me donnait de la mari avec mon biberon!!  
  
Queen: MAIS C UN CRIME!!MOMIJI, C DÉCIDÉ, JE VAIS T'ADOPTER KAN JE VAIS ME MARIER!!!  
  
Kyo: MAIS T'ES COMPLÉTEMENT FOLLE!!!  
  
Queen: KYO TA GUEULE! SI TU DIS NON, JE TE DÉNONCE A LA POLICE KE TU M'AS BATTUE!!!!allez viens momiji...  
  
Momiji: c bien, tu commence a avoir de l'autorité sur lui...je suis fier de toi!!!  
  
Hatori: La réponse a la kestion du chose pour Momiji, je ne lui en donne pas parce que j'en ai po assez...  
  
Momiji: Je vais répondre pour Hatori, surtout kon lui a pas dit la kestion, de peur kil devienne BLACK HATORI...MAIS BIEN SUR KE JE SORTIRAIS AVEC HATORI!!! IL EST TELLEMENT...PRUDENT, surtout avec moi dans les parages...ET IL ME LAISSE JOUER UN PEU, LUI!!!  
  
Queen: tu n'as pas bien compris la kestion je pense... -.-'  
  
Momiji: SI,SI je l'ai compris mais seulement ke je dois prendre mon rôle dans la série pour répondre!  
  
Hatori: J'ai entendu la kestion, elle veut tu ke je fasse du détournement de mineur???  
  
Queen: Hiro est pas encore apparu seulement pour te faire chier Som!HAHAHA!!! Moi Je dis ke Ritsu est un gars parce que j'ai lu ke sen était un et kil y a 3 femmes ki sont maudites: Kagura, Kisa et Rin et je sais compter( enfin je pense...O.o) Il doivent trouver Yuki beau parce que ils ont pas de goût et il ne voit pas la beauté légendaire de Kyo *.* comme moi je la vois!!Peut-être kils sont attiré par la merde de coq comme des mouches a de la merde de vache...  
  
EH OUI RÉVÉLATIONS CHOC!!!!!! AKITO EST FFIIIIIFFFF!!!!!!!(Je le dis sans aucun danger, akito est très malade parce que QUELQU'UN( ce n'est SURTOUT pas moi...;)) a ouvert une éprouvette contenant la malaria juste sous son nez!Il doit être surement mort a l'heure kil est...(note: si vous le revoyez dans le manga, ou de 1, il a résusité ou de 2, on a trouvé le livre des morts(voir le film LA MOMIE) ou 3, le diable nen pouvait plus de lui voir la face et la renvoyer sur terre pour faire souffrir nous, pove immortels!)  
  
Voila ctait long mais vous devez savoir ke je suis retourné at school et ke je n'ai plus vraiment le temps...MAIS JE VAIS FAIRE MON POSSIBLE...surtout kil y a des personnes ki veulent me tuer avec leurs TONNES de kestions(nest ce pas som, jenfia et lautre machin???) Bon A LA PROCHAINE!!!!!;D XD 


End file.
